Galaxies and galaxies
by mistakesmade
Summary: It'd never work, that they were both certain of. He was reckless, against most she stood for; she was infuriating, she was cerberus, above all. All things aside, neither could help the attraction underlying their work ethic laced relationship. Miranda and Shepard, from both POV's, starts at the very beginning of ME2 and run all the way to ME3. M for language and content later on.
1. Chapter 1

He flinched – it was involuntary of course, but still a flinch nonetheless. He'd seen a fair amount of people killed, and a great deal of those _were_ in cold blood, though somehow he couldn't hold back the action as Wilson dropped straight to the floor – dropped, well, dead. Being relatively familiar with death, it didn't traumatize him, but stunned him in a way, for lack of a better word.

Without giving it much thought, pointedly, he raised his gun; directly eyeing his target. Though, the pair in front of him seemed to be too caught up in their own bickering session to notice a firearm being held their way.

"Enough!" Shepard states, glaring at them both. "Did he really deserve that kind of welcome?"

"He sabotaged the security systems, killed my staff, and would've killed us too. So I'd say yes, yes he did," she explains, doing her best not to narrow her eyes. "I've put too much time and effort into the project to have it all wasted away by him."

Lowering his pistol, Shepard nods in understanding. It seemed to be a true statement, though Jacob still continued further interrogation until he was content with her answers. Wavering off any other questions that come to mind, he glances back in the woman's direction, retracing a couple sentences back in an attempt to remember what Jacob referred to her as.

_It started with an M. Mandy? No. Mary? No. It did start with an M, right? Michelle? No. Megan? No, not a chance. M-_

"Ahem, are you listening?" she asks, waving her hand in front of his face. He has to shake himself out of his own reverie; he must've staring blankly at her like an imbecile – though, she had to be thoroughly used to that occurring with looks like hers, which was something else he was slowly becoming aware of.

_Miranda! That was it_ – **shit**, he's doing it again.

Clearing his throat, he stands at attention, "Now isn't really the time be talking, is it? I've had enough of this damn place." Receiving a curt nod from Jacob, the man begins walking in the other direction and Miranda soon follows, sauntering behind him. For a moment, he wanders if she _always_ walks like that, but how could she even? Doing so at all times had to be impossible; the walk was professional, but still undoubtedly feminine – almost… seductive, **almost**. Finding a balance couldn't be manageable, yet here she was doing exactly that.

"Shepard! You coming?" Jacob calls over his shoulder, preparing to round the next corner.

"Yeah, I was just reloading. I'm right behind ya'." A lame excuse, but it'll do.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! So this is my first fic I'm posting here, I hope you guys'll bare with me. This isn't my best writing, but I wasn't sure how to start it. Frankly, I never am. I love all Mass Effect ships, and I plan on doing a lot of 'em on here, but I just wanted to start out with one of my faves. I have a few ideas of where this is going, though suggestions are always welcome! I plan on making the chapters short, just so it's easier for me to update day by day, but don't worry there should be a lot of them. I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? Anywaaaaay, I hope you enjoyed don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a scoff, she turned on her heels, rounding the nearest corner.

How could he blatantly disregard _her_ viewpoint on the matter? They'd only just got on the ship, and Shepard already aimed to shoot her every first idea down. Acquiring the professor before any of the others was the logical thing to do, but no, he had insisted that they get the convict first. What good would that do them? They had enough hired guns, at least for the being. Obtaining Mordin would benefit their research, move their whole project forward, but instead they're going after a criminal with nothing left to her name aside from her own biotic powers.

The hissing of her door being opened broke her thought process. Continuing her stride, the raven haired woman moves behind her desk and sits, immediately beginning to shuffle through the files she left scattered across the surface. Maybe if she reread her paperwork, she'd find his reason for doing so.

An **hour**.

An **hour** of reading data entries.

An **hour** of sifting through dossiers.

An** hour** of work and not one answer came to mind. She has more important things to do than trying to understand his ridiculous - borderline reckless decisions. There was work to be done, reports to be sent, but still, she couldn't help herself. He was her project and she'd put him back together, only to have him throw away her suggestions at the drop of a hat? Regardless of how polite he was with the manner, that didn't excuse him from listening to her reasoning. This was his ship and he could run it as he pleased, but for the sake of her own sanity, she wanted him to reconsider, at the very least.

Leaving her office unattended, Miranda set off out the door to the elevator. Her eyes scanned over the options, it was likely he'd either be on Deck two with his Yeoman, going through messages and such, or up in his cabin taking a moment to relax before their newest destination was set. Pondering the decision, she decides to press the button taking her to prior of the two choices, then places her hands firmly on her hips, preparing her rebuttal already as the elevator slowly moved up.

_Had it always taken this long? Or was it just her impatience peaking in?_

Determined face plastered on, Miranda walked out of the confining space, only to gain an onslaught of gazes from nearby crew members. It was a rare commodity for her to be anywhere but her office, let alone leave the third floor entirely. Making passed them, the woman stops upon seeing Shepard chatting it up with Chambers hardly in a professional manner. Part of her thinks it'd be rude to interrupt her commander, but determination was already driving her towards his way and not much could put a halt to it.

Hearing a girlish giggle from the Yeoman, Miranda has to repress an eye roll. "Excuse me," she says ushering her way between the two. "I need to speak with you, Commander."

He looks ready to wave her off, clearly enjoying his current conversation more, but she places a hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly turns to face her. "Yes, Lawson?" His tone is clearly irritated, but she ignores it.

"I think we should set way for Omega. Professor Solus is-" she realizes her hand is still firm on him and retracts it, but before she can speak again, he interrupts.

"I thought I said we were going to get subject zero first."

Refusing to let her gaze falter under his just as piercing one, she continues, "I know what you said, but I've spent the past hour going over all the dossiers again, and the professor is the best choice, if you'd just-" again, she finds herself being cut off, and it's even more _infuriating_ the second time around.

"I looked at them, I made my choice. Is that a problem?"

She's almost ready to protest once more, but the cock of his brow ceases her arguing, "No, not at all."

"Good." He nods at her before turning back to the redhead as if their talking never stopped.

"Impossible man," she mutters on her way back to the elevator.

This was the start of a _very_ agonizing journey, she was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N**: I told myself I'd update at least once a day, but I was exhausted after my school day. I promise I'll update pretty fluently, sometimes it might just take longer than others. Also, I plan on following the game mostly, but I did start writing this so I could put more depth into their relationship. As you can see here, this obviously didn't happen in the game, but I like building up a lot of tension so everything's more developed. I hope you enjoyed, I'm glad some of you started reading already! R&R.

**Side note:** I'm thinking of starting up another fic since spring breaks coming up. Would you guys rather see a M!Shepard/Kasumi? Or maybe M!Shepard/Samara? I might even be up for an M!Shepard/Traynor! I just feel like Male shep gets ignored a lot, not that I don't love slash, because I do, but I'd still like to see a few more of him. Let me know!


End file.
